Harta Karura
by RimaSwinda
Summary: apakah Harta adalah suatu benda yang berharga atau benda yang penting? sesuatu yang berharga, apakah selalu penting? dan sesuatu yang penting, apakah selalu berharga? BERHARGA? ia meminta kita memasang Sebuah NILAI. sementara PENTING, tidak bisa didefinisikan oleh nilai. jadi Harta apa yang begitu penting bagi Gaara? bagi Karura dan bagi Ayahnya? FFN sukasuka gue gajelas dan autis


**HARTA KARURA**

Disclaimer: Kankuro berjalan dengan cool memasuki kelas, sementara Gaara berjoget-joget di tengah lapangan upacara... Nggak pernah kebayang kan? emang, saya juga gak sanggup ngebayanginnya. Jadi, Gaara itu punya saya (PLAK) = RALAT : jadi, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya si masashi :D

Warning! Baca cerita ini dapat menyebabkan kantuk, batuk-batuk dan badan bauk :P :D

Khusus buat orang-orang yang cinta sama Gaara. Yang ingin memberikan Gaara obat, yaitu kasih sayang. Love muach muach buat orang yang cinta sama a'ak Gaara hihi

.

.

.

_(flash back)_

_Gaara menatap Karura dari balik pintu kamar. Ia mendapati ibunya sedang memegang sebuah kalung yang indah dan cantik dengan tatapan mata yang sendu namun sambil tersenyum. Yang membuat Gaara tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri adalah karena ia berusaha membaca isi hati ibunya melalui raut wajah. Tapi itu sia-sia saja, karena Gaara bukanlah seorang yang dapat membaca atau menebak isi hati orang lain._

"_Gaara.. itu kau?" Gaara tersentak. Jangankan membaca isi hati ibunya, ia pun tak menyadari saat mata Karura tertuju kepadanya. Gaara hanya menjawab dengan "hn" sambil menatap ibunya._

"_Kemarilah.." pinta Karura sambil tersenyum lembut. Sesaat Gaara mematung, menunduk, kembali menatap ibunya, dan akhirnya menghampiri perempuan dengan rambut sebahu tersebut._

"_Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan? Sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar, kalau obyek yang kau pandangi balik memandangimu?" Gaara duduk diatas kasur, tepatnya disebelah Karura._

"_Tidak ada, mungkin hanya berusaha memahami isi hati ibuku." Perkataan Gaara membuat mata Karura terbelalak, dan seketika ekspresi itu berganti dengan sebuah senyuman._

"_Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang seperti itu anakku, jika mengkhawatirkan seseorang, kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada orang tersebut." Gaara menatap Karura, lalu kemudian menggenggam tangan ibunya. Perhatian Karura yang tadinya tertuju pada Gaara, kini berganti pada tangan mereka._

"_Apa benda ini, terasa menyakitkan?" Gaara menatap Karura tanpa balasan. Gaara menyadari, setelah perkataannya tadi, tangan ibunya menjadi bergetar dan dingin._

"_Iya, tapi ini adalah sebuah harta yang harus terus dijaga." Gaara meringis, kini tangannya tak lagi menggenggam tangan ibunya._

"_Kalau ibu tahu kaktus itu berduri, kenapa ibu masih menggenggamnya?" lagi-lagi perkataan Gaara membuat ibunya membisu sesaat._

"_Karena ibu tahu, kaktus yang berduri tersebut akan berbunga dengan indah." Kali ini Gaara lah yang membisu sesaat._

"_Walau ibu tahu, itu menyakitkan?" Karura terdiam sebelum melanjutkan._

"_Semakin besar rasa cintamu terhadap sesuatu, maka kesakitan itu akan semakin besar pula. Bukan cinta namanya kalau kau tidak terluka olehnya. Cinta itu selalu menyakitkan, rasa indahnya hanya sesaat. Tapi.. dengan rasa sakit itu, mengajarkanmu untuk menghargai rasa kasih sayang yang sebenarnya. Sehingga, bagaimanapun rasa sakitnya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya. Kemudian setelah itu, kau akan merasakan bagaimana indahnya rasa sakit itu, karena cinta." Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan ibunya. Walau dipikirkan berkali-kali pun, Gaara tidak akan mengerti, sebelum mengetahui atau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan ibunya._

"_Terdengar sulit ya?" Karura tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Gaara._

"_Harta yang ibu miliki satu-satunya." Karura mengalukan Gaara dengan benda yang sejak tadi ia genggang dengan erat. Gaara merunduk sambil menatap kalung yang telah berada dilehernya._

"_Ini adalah hadiah dari ayahmu Hiko, untuk ibu, saat kami saling jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Ini adalah cinta kami. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang memiliki nilai yang luar biasa." Karura terdiam sambil menatap Gaara dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Gaara mengambil tangan ibunya dan meletakkan tepat didadanya. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan Karura melepaskannya._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menjaga cinta kalian. Dan cinta itu, akan tumbuh disini. Dan aku akan menjaga harta kalian." Tangan Karura yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Gaara yang menggenggam tangannya._

_(end of flashback)_

Gaara terduduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan yang terikat kuat dibelakang tubuhnya. Tatapannya sendu, tubuhnya lemas, dan bibirnya sudah mulai mengering. Ia terkunci disebuah ruangan pengap yang hanya memiliki satu sirkulasi udara. Peluhnya mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, rambutnya basah dan lengket, bajunya sangat kotor, kondisinya benar-benar buruk.

Sebuah pintu satu-satunya yang berada dihadapan Gaara terbuka. Gaara yang terkulai lemah berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, ia ingin mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang datang menghampirinya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang pria menghampirinya. Yang membuat Gaara semakin terpukul, salah satu orang itu... adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Pasti kau bingung, kenapa bisa berada disini?" Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa membalas ucapan seseorang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku bicara padamu, bocah!" katanya lagi sambil mengangkat dagu Gaara dengan sebuah pistol. Gaara hanya meringis dan lagi-lagi tanpa membalas ucapan Orochimaru yang berada didepannya. Orochimaru menenggak sebuah botol sake yang dibawa bawahannya. Dia terdiam sambil menatap Gaara beberapa saat, kemudian...

PRANG!

Sebuah botol sake yang ia genggam pecah tepat diatas kepala Gaara. Darah segar mengucur dari rambutnya hingga membasahi pelipis dan keningnya. Ayah Gaara hanya menatap anaknya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau aku sedang bertanya, sebaiknya kau menjawab bocah." Gaara kembali sempoyongan, tapi tetap berusaha menatap Orochimaru yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau memiliki kalung yang selama ini kami cari.. dimana kau mendapatkannya?" pandangan Gaara mulai samar-samar.

"Da.. dari ibuku." Jawab Gaara tak lebih dari sekedar bisikkan. Orochimaru tertawa karena akhirnya Gaara membuka suaranya, setelah disekap selama delapan hari.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau baru bisa bersuara kalau akan mati ya? Bocah menyedihkan." Gaara mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, pandangannya semakin buruk.

"Dari mana ibumu mendapatkan kalung itu?"

"A.. ayahku." Sesaat Orochimaru terdiam. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, lalu kemudian melanjutkannya dengan tertawaan keras.

"Jadi.. sepertinya kita mempunyai penghianat disini?" Tatapan Gaara mulai kacau, ia tidak lagi fokus dengan orang yang berada didepannya. Didalam pandangannya, ia melihat ada tiga Orochimaru.

"Apa ayahmu itu.. berada disini?" Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Apa ayahmu, adalah bagian dari kelompok ini?" Gaara kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, tunjuklah orang itu." Kali ini, Gaara hanya terdiam sambil menatap Orochimaru.

"Walau kau membunuhku, aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa ayahku. Aku akan melindunginya." Mendengar hal itu, Orochimaru hanya tersenyum.

"Rupanya nyalimu besar. Mati kau bocah!" Orochimaru mengarahkan senjatanya kekepala Gaara, dan laki-laki yang terikat tersebut hanya memejamkan matanya, menantikan sebuah tembakan yang akan melayang bebas dikepalanya. Namun semua itu tidak terjadi, Hiko menangkap pistol yang berada ditangan Orochimaru, dan semua bawahan Orochimaru langsung mengarahkan pistol mereka ketubuh Hiko. Gaara membuka matanya, ia merasa penglihatannya makin memburuk atau ayahnya benar-benar menangkap senjata itu? Ia kembali mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Namun tak disangka, bukannya melindungi Gaara, Hiko mengarahkan pistol itu kekepala anaknya sendiri, Gaara.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya!" kata Hiko. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan isyarat kepada bawahannya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka dari bidikkan yang akan benar-benar pas mengarah pada Hiko.

"Kau tidak takut mati bocah? Kau pikir, mati itu tidak sakit?" kata Hiko sambil menatap Gaara tanpa ekspresi. Gaara berusaha mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata ayahnya.

"Memang menyakitkan, tapi ini adalah sebuah harta yang harus dijaga." Perkataan Gaara membuat mata ayahnya terbelalak. Kalimat ini, benar-benar tidak asing lagi ditelinga Hiko.

"Kau berusaha menggenggam setangkai mawar yang penuh duri. Padahal kau tau, duri itu akan menusuk tanganmu, tetapi kenapa kau masih berusaha menggenggamnya?"

"Karena aku tahu, tangkai mawar yang berduri tersebut, memiliki bunga yang indah. Seperti ayah dan ibuku." Tangan Hiko menjadi bergetar, ia memegang pistol dengan getaran tangan yang benar-benar nampak dan terkesan mencolok.

"Apa kau pikir, ayahmu itu mencintaimu? Kau hanya buang-buang waktu dengan mencintai orang yang seperti itu." Tatapan Hiko menjadi sendu dan lembut. Ia menatap Gaara dalam-dalam saat tetes demi tetes darah merah mengalir dari rambut anaknya.

"Iya, memang benar." Perkataan Gaara membuat ayahnya mengepalkan tangannya yang satu lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin Hiko merasa kecewa mendengar jawaban anaknya tersebut.

"Tapi..." Hiko mengangangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara kembali.

"Walaupun dia tidak mencintaiku, aku tetap mencintainya. kesakitan yang teramat pedih didunia ini bukanlah ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai, tetapi ketika tidak bisa mencintai orang yang kau cintai. Aku tidak perduli tentang perasaannya, intinya aku tetap mencintainya." Gaara menundukkan kepalanya kelantai, ia tak kuasa menatap mata ayahnya. Menatap mata orang yang ia cintai, tapi tidak mencintainya.

"Kau bocah yang konyol. Kau terus bicara soal cinta.. mau mati pun kau tetap mengatakan hal-hal konyol tentang cinta. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengerti arti dari cinta yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang konyol." Hiko mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menahan perasaannya sendiri, berusaha mengontrol perasaan yang terus menguasainya. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, cinta itu hanyalah kalimat sulit yang tidak ku mengerti. Aku pun tidak pernah diajarkan tentang cinta tersebut. Tapi... aku tetap merasakannya. Merasakan sakit ketika aku diabaikan, merasakan sakit ketika keberadaanku tidak diakui. Bahkan, aku sangat merasakan sakit saat melihat ibuku yang bersedih setiap hari. Ia menangis, aku tau ia menangis. Walaupun tidak pernah menjatuhkan air matanya. Tapi, aku dapat melihat air matanya. Air mata yang ia sembunyikan, dan air mata yang tak seorang pun dapat melihatnya." Hiko langsung tersentak kaget begitu Gaara mengucapkan kalimat tentang ibunya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu sedih dan rindu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bicara panjang lebar pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Kau tetap akan mati hari ini. Kau tetap akan merasakan kesakitan sebelum mati, dan kata-kata konyolmu tentang cinta, membuat telingaku merasakan sakit." Tangan Hiko kembali bergetar. Sesaat Gaara terdiam, ia seolah tidak dapat membuat kalimat apapun untuk ayahnya. Namun, sebuah kalimat langsung muncul begitu saja didalam fikirannya.

"Semakin besar rasa cintamu terhadap sesuatu, maka kesakitan itu akan semakin besar pula. Bukan cinta namanya kalau kau tidak terluka olehnya. Cinta itu selalu menyakitkan, rasa indahnya hanya sesaat. Tapi.. dengan rasa sakit itu, mengajarkanmu untuk menghargai rasa kasih sayang yang sebenarnya. Sehingga, bagaimanapun rasa sakitnya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya. Kemudian setelah itu, kau akan merasakan bagaimana indahnya rasa sakit itu, karena cinta. Mungkin itu adalah rasa sakit yang teramat indah, ketika aku sudah mati dan berhenti bernafas." Gaara benar-benar merekam setiap perkataan ibunya, dan mengulangi kalimat itu dengan baik. Hiko menurunkan senjatanya yang sejak tadi ia arahkan pada kepala Gaara. Gaara yang menundukkan kepalanya melihat ada tetesan-tetesan air dilantai, tepat dikaki ayahnya. Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa pandanganku masih buruk?" bisik Gaara sambil menatap pria dihadapannya yang telah berlinang air mata.

"Harta yang kau miliki satu-satunya kan, Karura.." Bisik Hiko dengan linangan air mata sambil terisak. Mata Gaara terbelalak, bibirnya bergetar. Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan kalimat apapun. Ia terpaku menatap ayahnya.

"_Sekarang aku tau, harta yang kau maksud itu adalah..." inner Hiko._

"Dramatis sekali, tapi dramanya sudah tamat. Matilah kau bersama dengan an..."

DUAR!

Sebuah tembakan keras menembus kepala Orochimaru yang baru saja bermaksud untuk menembak Gaara dan ayahnya. Orochimaru langsung tersungkur dengan penuh darah dikepalanya. Bawahan Orochimaru langsung mengarahkan senjatanya pada Hiko. Namun, dengan keahliannya menembak dan sebagai orang kepercayaan Orochimaru, Hiko telah menembak bawahan Orochimaru dengan brutal sebelum mereka bergerak. Semua mayat jatuh tersungkur dengan linangan darah segar diatas lantai yang berwarna putih.

"Dengan begini, tak ada yang bisa menyentuh harta Karura. Kau akan selalu menjadi pemilik kalung itu Gaara." Kata Hiko sambil membuka ikatan pada tangan Gaara. Hiko memeluk anaknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat, ia mencium rambut Gaara yang telah basah oleh darah. Gaara menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. Genggamannya tak lebih dari sekedar sentuhan yang lembut. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Karura.. Maafkan aku anakku.. Gaara..." kata Hiko tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir diatas kepala Gaara hingga membuat air matanya bercampur dengan darah Gaara.

_(flash back)_

_Gaara menatap Karura dari balik pintu kamar. Ia mendapati ibunya sedang memegang sebuah kalung yang indah dan cantik dengan tatapan mata yang sendu namun sambil tersenyum. Yang membuat Gaara tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri adalah karena ia berusaha membaca isi hati ibunya melalui raut wajah. Tapi itu sia-sia saja, karena Gaara bukanlah seorang yang dapat membaca atau menebak isi hati orang lain_

_Karura menyadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia menatap Gaara yang berdiri dipintu kamarnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.._

"_Gaara.. itu kau?" Gaara tersentak. Jangankan membaca isi hati ibunya, ia pun tak menyadari saat mata Karura tertuju kepadanya. Gaara hanya menjawab dengan "hn" sambil menatap ibunya._

"_Kemarilah.." pinta Karura sambil tersenyum lembut. Sesaat Gaara mematung, menunduk, kembali menatap ibunya, dan akhirnya menghampiri perempuan dengan rambut sebahu tersebut._

"_Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan? Sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar, kalau obyek yang kau pandangi balik memandangimu?" Gaara duduk diatas kasur, tepatnya disebelah Karura._

"_Tidak ada, mungkin hanya berusaha memahami isi hati ibuku." Perkataan Gaara membuat mata Karura terbelalak, dan seketika ekspresi itu berganti dengan sebuah senyuman._

"_Itu hal yang selalu ku lakukan juga pada ayahmu." Inner Karura._

"_Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang seperti itu anakku, jika mengkhawatirkan seseorang, kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada orang tersebut." Gaara menatap Karura, lalu kemudian menggenggam tangan ibunya. Perhatian Karura yang tadinya tertuju pada Gaara, kini berganti pada tangan mereka._

"_Apa benda ini, terasa menyakitkan?" mata Karura terbelalak. Ia ingin mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang yang dicintainya. Karura tak dapat membalas tatapan Gaara. Tangannya menjadi bergetar dan dingin._

"_Iya, tapi ini adalah sebuah harta yang harus terus dijaga." Tiba-tiba Karura kehilangan sebuah genggaman hangat dari anaknya._

"_Kalau ibu tahu kaktus itu berduri, kenapa ibu masih menggenggamnya?" lagi-lagi perkataan Gaara membuat ibunya membisu. Betapa tidak? Karena kalimat itu, mirip dengan kalimat yang diucapkan suaminya._

"_Karena ibu tahu, kaktus yang berduri tersebut akan berbunga dengan indah." Kali ini anaknya hanya terdiam._

"_Walau ibu tahu, itu menyakitkan?" Karura terdiam sebelum melanjutkan._

"_Semakin besar rasa cintamu terhadap sesuatu, maka kesakitan itu akan semakin besar pula. Bukan cinta namanya kalau kau tidak terluka olehnya. Cinta itu selalu menyakitkan, rasa indahnya hanya sesaat. Tapi.. dengan rasa sakit itu, mengajarkanmu untuk menghargai rasa kasih sayang yang sebenarnya. Sehingga, bagaimanapun rasa sakitnya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya. Kemudian setelah itu, kau akan merasakan bagaimana indahnya rasa sakit itu, karena cinta." Gaara hanya mengernyitkan dahi, seolah berusaha mencerna semua perkataan ibunya. _

"_Apa kau juga merasakan lukaku? Gaara?" inner Karura sambil menatap Gaara dengan sendu._

"_Terdengar sulit ya?" Karura tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Gaara._

"_Harta yang ibu miliki satu-satunya." Karura mengalukan Gaara dengan benda yang sejak tadi ia genggang dengan erat. Gaara merunduk sambil menatap kalung yang telah berada dilehernya._

"_Ini adalah hadiah dari ayahmu Hiko, untuk ibu, saat kami saling jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Ini adalah cinta kami. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang memiliki nilai yang luar biasa." Karura terdiam sambil menatap Gaara dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Gaara mengambil tangan ibunya dan meletakkan tepat didadanya. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin membiarkan Karura melepaskannya. Karura benar-benar merasa nyaman dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan genggaman lembut dari orang yang ia cintai._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menjaga cinta kalian. Dan cinta itu, akan tumbuh disini. Dan aku akan menjaga harta kalian."sebuah senyum terlihat diwajah ibunya. Karura benar-benar tidak menyangka, anaknya akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Tangan Karura yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Gaara yang menggenggam tangannya._

"_Maafkan aku Gaara, aku bersyukur karena kau benar-benar tulus mencintai kami yang tak pernah menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu. Kami tidak pernah memberikan apa yang seharusnya orang tua berikan. Dan maafkan aku karena telah membohongimu. Sebenarnya kalung ini hanya batu biasa yang sama sekali tidak memiliki nilai uang, sama sekali tidak bernilai seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Harta ibu satu-satunya... yang memiliki nilai yang luar biasa... cinta kami, aku dan ayahmu... tidak ada harta yang paling berharga selain buah hati kami.. GAARA.. kau seolah malaikat kecil yang dititipkan tuhan, walaupun tanpa sayap." Inner Karura._

_Kau terus tumbuh.. menjadi cinta yang abadi di dalam hati kami.. dulu, sekarang, nanti, dan bahkan ketika kami tidak bernafas lagi._

_(end of flashback)_

THE END


End file.
